monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Ludroth
The Royal Ludroth is a medium sized Leviathan, and the alpha-leader of the Ludroth. It has a crown-like crest as well as a large yellow mane; both of which can be broken. Its tail can also be cut off for one carve. The Royal Ludroth uses a water-bomb charge attack bearing some resemblance to the Gypceros' "Drunken Charge". The creature has been seen wherever Ludroths, smaller females of the same species, have been spotted. The Royal Ludroth shows gender-dimorphism, meaning the male is much larger and stronger than the female. The mane around its neck acts as a sponge which it uses to store water while on land. Its spongy mane will shrink as it gets tired, causing its ability to use water attacks to be hindered. Usually when this happens, it will retreat back to water to recover Stamina. It can also roll in puddles to rehydrate. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will retreat to Area 2 in the Deserted Isle and shower under the waterfall to recover Stamina. It is fightable in the MHP3rd Demo and has a HP amount of 4000HP in mentioned Trial. Royal Ludroth also uses rolls to attack a hunter. There are 2 types of rolls that Royal Ludroth can perform. One in which it will do a short roll to its side and another where it will do a roll/body slam that covers more distance and is considerably faster. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it is possible for the Royal Ludroth to turn slightly while rolling, covering a quarter-circle shaped area. Royal Ludroth can be seen in Areas 5 and 9-12 in Deserted Island. In the Flooded Forest, Royal Ludroth will start out in Area 4, but can move if not encountered. It can also travel between Areas 1-6, and 8. 300px|link= Notes *When in rage mode, it shoots three water bombs that, if walked upon or struck by, will cause Waterblight, which causes your stamina to recover much slower then normal. *Using a Sonic Bomb underwater may cause it to drop a Wyvern Tear. Breaking the mane can also cause an item to drop. *The Royal Ludroth will also charge in the water and call other female Ludroth to help it fight. *When its mane looks deflated it will go to the water to heal and it will puff back up. It is broken when parts look hacked off. *In the water its eyes will glow orange, when weakened enough they will glow a dull dark grey. *When in the same area as a Gobul they will often ignore the player and attack the Gobul. *When its water bombs hit the ground, they make a steam like water subtance emit from the ground, thus touching it will cause waterblight and damage. *Royal Ludroth and Lagiacrus share multiple moves, including the torso slam, curl and water/thunder spit. *In MH3, even if the forecast doesn't predict a Royal Ludroth, if the information says that there will be Ludroth Breeding, a Royal Ludroth may appear. *Royal Ludroth and Ludroth will be making a return in the upcoming game MHP3rd. There will be a Royal Ludroth Bow and Dual Swords in the new game. A Royal Ludroth Subspecies will also be introduced in MHP3rd. *Whilst in Deserted Island, Royal Ludroth will not venture any further inland than Area 5 in Monster Hunter Tri, but in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will advance as far as Area 2. Breakable Parts 700px Analysis For the damage formula (how its calculated), hitzone charts, Royal Ludroth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Leviathans